


Color

by platonicUnderling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Bokuaka - Freeform, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonicUnderling/pseuds/platonicUnderling
Summary: The world is black and white.Oh, how painful. How boring. How sad. How utterly, deafeningly, gut-wrenchingly-Oh, wait.There’s nothing at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> I sure hope you can edit this stuff post-pub lmao

Summer was wretched. 

He resented the world for lauding it with praises, calling it beautiful things- a time of freedom? Freedom? He didn’t want it. Didn’t need it. Please, by all means, take it back. 

Akaashi Keiji was a boy with the Universe all crammed into his head. An ever-present, deafening roar. He had worlds dammed up behind his lips; suppressed under the flat of his tongue. “Set us free,” they cried. But he did not. He didn’t know how, and wouldn’t have cared to if he had known. To be god trapped in a nutshell is better than to be peasant who wanders the world. Control is the name of the game. 

Distractedly, he traced his fingers along his bedpost. The box-fan perched on his windowsill was puffing hot air onto his bare chest. The room was stagnant. Wretched summer. 

“Keiji,” a voice cried from a few rooms over. Keiji rolled over in silent protest.

“Keiji!” The voice had grown stern. She knew he was awake. Alas. 

Keiji shuffled into the kitchen, looking tired and defeated. His mother stood, fanning herself. She leaned against the counter, sliding a plate of watermelon towards him. 

“Have some,” she smiled. 

“It’s the perfect food for summer.”

 

Begrudgingly, he selected a smaller piece of fruit and brought it to his lips. As his teeth sank into the soft flesh, a stream of juice ran down his chin and onto his chest. 

Oh, wretched watermelon.


	2. Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit em with the yaah  
> Huhgh  
> Yuh

Keiji peddled absentmindedly towards the local supermarket. His mother had scrubbed him clean and sent him on a mission for the week’s necessities. He blinked the sweat away from his eyes as the building came into view. Pulling up to the bike-rack, Keiji slid off the seat and leaned his bike against the metal rails. He didn’t own a padlock- why bother? It was a rusty old bike, anyways. Whoever wanted it enough to steal it probably deserved it. 

As he entered through the automatic doors, Keiji was greeted with a refreshing wave of cool air. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Taking a moment to acclimate, he thanked the gods for AC. 

He shuffled through bags of value-brand junk food, picking out favorites and scowling at whatever the strange new flavor of the month was. After selecting enough bags of chips to live on, he pulled a few choice vegetables from the produce section. He walked hurriedly past the crate of watermelons on display. Wretched things. 

After checking out, Keiji padded back to the bike rack, ready for a scorching journey back to his house. He went to put the bags in the basket mounted to the front of his bike, except for the bike was gone. 

He took it back. Return the damn bike. 

Head whipping around, Keiji spotted a glint of metal. There was his bike, gliding away, under the direction of an entirely new pilot. The man sat atop it was guffawing with glee at the heretofore success of his heist. 

The bags dropped to the concrete. He could always buy more. 

“Hey!”

He ran after the thief.


	3. Give me back the damn bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All together now:  
> PlatonicUnderling you are a dumb bitch  
> Now read the story

“Hey!”

He chased after the thief. 

Suddenly, the master of the heist skidded to a halt. 

“Shit,” he said. 

Keiji caught up to him a few moments later, breathing hard and sweating an ungodly amount. It was too hot for this. 

“Shit,” said the thief again, louder this time. He hopped off the bike and turned around. 

“Hey man,” he said. There was a dopey grin stretching across his face. 

“Where are we?”

Like a glow stick, Keiji snapped. 

“What the fuck man?! What do you mean, where are we?! What in the shit- who are you?! No, I don’t care who you are. Give me the hell back my bike!”

That grin got wider. And dopey-er. 

“Sorry, guy. I just moved here. I have no idea where I am, so if you could point me-“

“What?! No! Get off my bike! The fuck?!” 

The bike thief was laughing wholeheartedly now. “Damn, Guy- I- I’m sorry. I was just bored, and I mean, you didn’t even lock it up. You might as well just one of those bike-license-plates that says ‘STEAL ME’!” 

Keiji was dumbfounded. “What in the fresh hell-“ 

“Yeah, I always though those things were dumb, too. I mean, who registers a bike with the DMV? Anyway, I’m still lost here, so if you could help a guy out...”

Keiji didn’t understand. What was even going on? Why wasn’t this man responding to reason? At this point, Keiji didn’t even care. He just wanted his god damn bike back. 

“Listen man,” he said. “I don’t know who you are or where you came from, but I really need my bike back. If you go down that road,” he said, pointing in a random direction, “You’ll make it to the police station. Ask them how to get wherever else you want to go. “ 

Keiji inched towards his bike. The thief held out the handlebar to him. 

“Ok then. Well, thanks for your help- and your bike.” He laughed again at his own joke. “I guess I’ll be on my way then.” 

With that, he began to stroll down the lane that Keiji had gestured to earlier. 

“What.”

That was all Keiji could say.


End file.
